


Inside Out

by EijirousBaby



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Anime), ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)
Genre: Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EijirousBaby/pseuds/EijirousBaby
Summary: You’d never known how soft Misasa would feel, bare and buried inside of you.
Relationships: Misasa/Female Reader, Misasa/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967002
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Inside Out

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Misasa pants.

He’s hard against your thigh, and you’re so wet that you’re dripping. You’d both undressed long ago. Misasa had gone down on you until you were moaning his name, pulling away just before you could finish. You got him back by giving him a wet and sloppy blowjob that got him so hard it looked painful. But now, all you wanted was for him to fuck you.

“I’m sure. Please, I need it, love,” you beg.

“Fuck, okay,” he exhales.

You spread your lips with one hand, the other gripping the back of his neck. Misasa lines his bare cock up with you and thrusts.

You whimper at the delicious stretch his cock provides. His cock is velvety soft, and you *knew * that, but you’d never actually felt his softness *inside* you.

“Are you alright?” Misasa asks, and you’re thankful for the restraint you know he’s showing.

“Yeah,” you exhale, “you feel good.”

You emphasize your comment by squeezing around him, and Misasa groans.

“Shit, you’re going to get my cock all wet, aren’t you?” he growls into your ear.

“Fuck me like you mean it and then we’ll see,” you smirk.

Misasa returns your smirk with one of his own, and puts your right leg on his muscular shoulder.

Then, leaning to press his lips to your ear once more, he says, “Deal.”

You moan loudly when he begins to quickly cant his hips into yours. You can actually feel how much he’s leaking into you, getting you even wetter. 

“Misasa, ha-harder,” you moan when he rubs up against your g-spot.

He complies, and you watch as he loses his composure, something that only you get to see. His cheeks turn pink, and he knits his eyebrows together as he brings you both closer to the edge. 

You take one of hands in yours and pull it down to your clit. Misasa rubs firm circles into the soft skin with his thumb. 

“I’m coming,” you gasp out just as your orgasm hits.

Misasa groans out your name and buries himself to the hilt inside of you. 

Your hips jerk in surprise as his warm cum paints the most sensitive part of you.

“That-that was amazing,” you pant.

“It was,” Misasa agrees, cheeks still tinted pink.

Misasa drops his forehead to your shoulder, and you soothe him with gentle fingers in his hair.

After a few minutes, he murmurs, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you whisper.

Misasa is still buried inside you, and while you know you’ll eventually have to move, you both want to bask in the moment for just a little while longer.


End file.
